Halálivók
by LisaCavanaugh
Summary: ."Soha nem feküdtem le a Sötét Nagyúrral" Voldemort szarkasztikus mosolyt villantott, majd ivott. Mellette Bella ugyanezt tette, s Narcissa is kelletlenül a szájához emelte poharát. Fordítás.


Író: LazyCatfish27

Eredeti cím: Death Drinkers ( http:// fanfiction .net /s/ 4284285 /1/ Death_Drinkers )

Fordítók: Angelus, Wellsie

**Halálivók**

Lucius, Narcissa, Greyback, Bellatrix és Rodolphus idegesen toporogtak Voldemort szobája előtt. Fogalmuk sem volt, miről lehet szó, de az, hogy az éjszaka kellős közepén a Nagyúr a szobájába hívatja őket, nem jelenthet semmi jót. Valószínűleg meg lesznek büntetve valamiért.

Az ajtó kinyílt:

- Lépjetek be! – szólt Voldemort.

A Halálfalók beléptek a szobába, és a Sötét Nagyurat törökülésben találták a padlón, hat üveggel, és egy lenyűgöző likőrkészlettel körülvéve.

- Gondoltam, játszhatnánk… Üljetek le!

Bellatrix leült Voldemort bal oldalára, Lucius pedig a jobbjára. Greyback szembe ült vele, Rodolphus – aki a felesége mellett foglalt helyet -, és Narcissa közé – aki a férje mellett ült.

- Válasszatok italt, és töltsétek meg vele a poharaitokat! – utasította Voldemort, miközben ő is töltött magának, majd várta, hogy a többiek is ezt tegyék. – A játék neve: „Én soha". A szabályok egyszerűek: Mindenki sorban mond valamit, amit soha életében nem csinált. Viszont, ha bárki más azt megtette, annak innia kell. Ne feledjétek, tudni fogom, ha hazudtok! A játék lényege természetesen az, hogy mindenki felfedje a titkait. Vagy csak, hogy leitassuk egymást. Még valami: az állításokra vonatkozó kérdések nem megengedettek. Kezdjük veled, Lucius! Az óramutató járásával egy irányban haladunk.

- Én soha – Lucius megállt egy kicsit gondolkodni – egy vizsgán sem buktam meg.

Egy pillanatig semmi sem történt, azután… Bellatrix összevonta a szemöldökét, majd felemelte a poharát és felhörpintette az italát. Lucius kérdő arccal nézett Greybackre, de az csak megvonta a vállát. Ő voltaképpen soha nem is járt iskolába, így megbukni sem tudott.

- Narcissa? – buzdította Voldemort.

- Én soha – küszködött Narcissa, hogy mondjon valamit, majd végül kinyögte – nem ittam emberi vért.

Greyback egy húzásra kiürítette a poharát, és Narcissa meglepetésére Bellatrix ugyanígy tett.

- Én soha nem átkoztam meg senkit szex közben – folytatta Greyback miután lenyelte a likőrt.

Legelőször Voldemort emelte szájához a poharát, majd Bella és Rodolphus is ivott.

Azután Rodolphus következett.

- Én soha… nem fantáziáltam vérrokonról.

Bella keserű pillantást vetett férjére, és negyedszerre is kiürítette a poharát, majd meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy Narcissa is megemelte a sajátját.

Miközben gondolkodott, Bella szeme összeszűkült, majd dallamos hangon megszólalt:

- Sosem fantáziáltam Sirius Blackről.

Narcissa ivott, s meglepő módon Greyback szintén.

Mindenki várakozóan Voldemortra nézett.

- Soha nem erőszakoltam meg senkit.

Greyback, Rodolphus és Bella rögtön emelte a poharát. Miután az első kör véget ért, ismét Lucius következett:

- Soha… nem erőszakoltak meg.

Greyback az égre emelte a tekintetét, majd szájához emelte a poharát. Bella jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett sógorára, mielőtt ivott volna.

Ahogy a játék haladt, a nő minden kérdéssel egyre részegebb lett, ellentétben a többiekkel, akik eddig csak egy vagy két kupicával hajtottak fel. (Greyback esetében hárommal).

Lévén, hogy a játék során mindenki szexuális jellegű megállapítást tett, Narcissa sem akart lemaradni, és ezzel hozakodott elő:

- Soha nem vettem részt édeshármasban.

Narcissát kivéve mindenki torkán legördült a likőr.

- Soha nem néztem édeshármast, anélkül, hogy részt vettem volna benne – szólt Greyback, és egyenesen Narcissára nézett. A nőnek be kellett ismernie, hogy ezzel saját magát húzta csőbe. Voldemort is ivott, ahogy Rodolphus és Bella is.

A Nagyúr azon kezdte törni a fejét, hogy vajon létezik-e még valami, amit azok ketten nem próbáltak.

- Soha nem öltem meg senkit szex közben… – mondta Rodolphus. Voldemort éles pillantást vetett rá, mire a férfi gyorsan hozzátette – szándékosan.

Nem meglepő módon, Greyback, Voldemort és Bella ivott.

- Soha nem próbáltam a köldök-szexet – szólt Bella, miközben igyekezett komoly arckifejezést ölteni.

- Mi az a köldök-szex? – kérdezte Narcissa, aki úgy tűnt tényleg nem tudja mi is az pontosan.

Voldemort félrenyelte a kortyot, ezért Lucius gyorsan hátba veregette. Bella leereszkedően húgára nézett, majd megszólalt:

- Édesem, higgy nekem, ha nem tudod, akkor sosem csináltad.

Narcissa épp reagált volna, de a Nagyúr félbeszakította.

- Elég, most én jövök! Soha… nem feküdtem le nem emberi emlőssel.

A vérfarkas és Rodolphus ivott, Bella pedig a játék kezdete óta most először nem.

Miután felocsúdtak a Voldemort szóhasználata okozta sokkból, Lucius ezzel folytatta a játékot:

- Soha nem szexeltem hüllővel.

Voldemort nem ivott, de Bella igen.

Narcissa erősen gondolkodott, hogy mi nem kényszerítené nővérét ivásra, de miután egyet sem talált, feladta:

- Soha nem csaltam.

- Tisztázzuk! – követelte Voldemort. – Személyre vagy iskolai feladatra érted?

- Személyre.

Voldemort és Lucius ivott. Greybacknek soha nem volt romantikus kapcsolata, tehát ez az állítás őt ismét nem érintette.

Bella, látva a húga tekintetében felcsillanó meglepődést, önelégülten elmosolyodott. – Az nem megcsalás, ha a másik fél tud róla, és nem bánja.

Most Greyback következett:

- Soha nem kúrtak seggbe műfasszal.

Ezúttal csak Rodolphus ivott.

- Soha nem feküdtem le a Sötét Nagyúrral.

Voldemort szarkasztikus mosolyt villantott, majd ivott. Mellette Bella ugyanezt tette, s Narcissa is kelletlenül a szájához emelte poharát.

- Én soha… - Bella küzdött, hogy az agyára szálló alkoholfelhőn keresztül össze tudjon rakni egy értelmes gondolatot. – Én soha… nem elleneztem a kötözősdit.

A Sötét Nagyúr hangosan felnevetett a nő részeg megnyilatkozásán. Mindig is sejtette, hogy Bella AZ a típusú nő.

Lucius és Narcissa ivott. Nyilvánvalóan ők ez idáig nemet mondtak a kötözősdire.

- Soha nem vettem részt orgiában – mondta Voldemort.

Greyback ivott, Rodolphus pedig habozva a poharáért nyúlt, majd megszólalt:

- Definiáld az orgiát!

- Minden olyan szexuális tevékenység, amiben négynél többen vesznek részt – tisztázta Voldemort.

Rodolphus nem ivott, de Bella igen.

A Nagyúr kíváncsi tekintettel nézett a nőre.

- Talán le kéne állítanunk, úgy tűnik, túl részeg ahhoz, hogy komolyan gondolkodjon.

- Ó, még nem ért el ahhoz a ponthoz – válaszolta Rodolphus hevesen gesztikulálva. – Csak, mert én akkor nem vettem részt benne, még nem jelenti, hogy Bella sem.

A játék során még egyszer mindenkire sor került, mielőtt elszabadult volna a pokol.

Greyback hirtelen felállt, és a szoba sarkába rohant, ahol kiokádta magából az összes elfogyasztott alkoholt, valamint a különféle, félig megemésztett húsokat és beleket.

Narcissa, aki ezen a ponton csak enyhén pityókás volt, úgy megundorodott Greyback látványától, hogy képtelen volt visszatartani a gyomrából a torkába feláramló epét... és összehányta Luciust, aki ájultan feküdt a földön, miután véletlenül elkábította magát.

A kör másik oldalán Bella eszeveszetten vihorászott, és Voldemortra támaszkodott, nehogy elessen.

Rodolphus elnézést kért a nő viselkedése miatt, s megkísérelte volna megmenteni a Nagyurat Bella részeg ölelésétől, de az részegen felnevetett, és ellökte magától Rodolphus kezét.

Rodolphus iszonyatára a Sötét Nagyúr az ölébe vonta Bellát, majd elkezdte simogatni a vihogó boszorkányt. Az ekkor már seggrészeg Bellatrixnak csak sokadik próbálkozására sikerült karjait Voldemort nyaka köré fonnia. Mikor ez sikerült, száját a férfiéhez nyomta, akivel egy érzelgős, tequila-ízű csókot váltott.

Rodolphus felsóhajtott és némán figyelte mi történik, miközben nagyon remélte, hogy Bellatrix másnap erre nem fog emlékezni.

Így is eléggé megszállottan imádta már a Sötét Nagyurat.


End file.
